vallorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent D'wayne Richards lll (Bat-Man)
Information Real Name : Vincent D' Wayne Richards lll Information Current Alias : Batman Information Aliases : Nightmare, Norway Knight Information Relatives : Diane Richards (mother), Vincent Richards ll (father), Eral Richards (uncle), Vincent Richards (great-grandfather) Bryce Locket Richards (son) Information Base Of Operations : Batcave , D'Wayne Interprise ; Norway Status Information Alignment : Good Information Identity : Secret Identity Information Citizenship : AmericanInformation Marital Status : Single Information Occupation : Businessman , Billionaire Playboy History Batman is the superhero protector of Norway, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Vincent Richards, billionaire miliary industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. ''' ''Characteristics'' Information Gender : Male Information Eyes : hazel Information Hair : white Origin Information Universe : Prime EarthInformation Place of Birth : Crest Hill, MainlandInformation Creators : Mordell HolleyFirst Appearance Ep 1 ''ABILITYS'' *Indomitable Will:' Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *Intimidation:'' It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Hulk fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. *''Interrogation:'' Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *''Peak Human Conditioning:'' Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments his monther but him through when he was young, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed.Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18 after training 3 years with the league of assasins. Vincent richards lll, since the age of 11, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction build by himself. Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. *''Peak Human Reflexes: ''Vincent's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Lance Stanamyer 's Sheild in mid flight when he tried to hit him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *''Peak Human Speed:'' He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *''Peak Human Endurance:'' His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 5 minutes and 10 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 50 seconds. *''Peak Human Agility:'' His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *''Martial Arts: ''Vincent is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu. *''Weaponry:'' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Richard has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *''Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *Marksmanship: ''Richards is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *''Genius Level Intellect:'' Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *''Eidetic Memory:'' Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *''Investigation:'' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *''Multilingualism:'' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. *''Tactical Analysis:'' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Sheild and the Goverment, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the dc universe, and once even Aquaman stated the same. *''Leadership:'' He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Outsiders, the Bat Family and Batman Incorporated. Also he is in charge of his whole company. *''Tracking: ''Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). *''Disguise:'' Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *''Mechanical Aptitude:'' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *''Business Management:'' Vincent Richards lll has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Apperence The basic foundation of the Batsuit is a tight-fitting bodysuit, similar to many superheroes. In early depictions, it was similar to the garb of early 20th century circus performers. Batman #1 revealed that there is a ballistic vest sewn into the costume. In modern depictions, the briefs are integrated into the main costume, so that section of the costume constitutes only a seam and color change from the rest of the suit. The bodysuit has varied in color and style as depicted by different artists. Suit The Batsuit has been repeatedly updated in order to reflect advances in technology. Originally the costume contained no protective armor, since the creative talent felt that it made Batman seem too powerful to see him shrug off bullet hits. However, the real world advent of various forms of personal protective materials like Kevlar and the realization that being shot while wearing such protection still should be avoided, has led to the costume being re-imagined with varying forms of bulletproof protection which employs the aforementioned use of the suit's chest symbol to lure shots at the armor's strongest point. Despite the armor, Batman almost always evades gunfire and is very rarely actually shot. After recovering from his rib cage injury (the result of Hulk's attack), Batman reinforced the armor with a material to dampen shocks and impact Resistence against fire and eletric, along with a spinal brace, to protect himself from such abuse. ''' '''In addition to concealing his features and contributing to his imposing appearance, Batman's cowl has sometimes served other purposes. Occasionally, the cowl is depicted as having defense mechanisms such as electric shock or stun gas in order to prevent unauthorized removal. 'The cowl contains shifting lenses that identifies suspect's identities, as well as their weak points (through medical records), while simultaneously avoiding the possibility of eye identification. The lenses have special visions, like infrared vision (heat sensors), night vision, and ultraviolet vision. 'In addition, because some meta-human criminals have the power to see through solid objects, Batman lines the cowl with lead to protect his identity. One of the cowl's ears carries a high-gain antenna for an internal comm-link on the left side of the cowl, allowing Batman to stay in contact with his allies. The comm-link can also scan police radios and other communication frequencies. It also carries an inertial navigation unit to keep him in balance when facing foes such as the Scarecrow or Count Vertigo.The cowl's Kevlar panels provide a level of protection for his head against firearms. The front of the skull and the sides of the temples also have small armor inserts to increase the effectiveness of skull strikes and protect from concussive blows. Repeated encounters with the Mad Hatter also forced Batman to shield his cowl against the villain's mind control. Batmobile Uniquely, the Batmobile has the Ability to transform, on the fly, into "Battle Mode" giving it the appearance of a battle tank, with a wider wheel base, and higher ground clearance. featuring various weapons. Including a Vulcan Minigun, 60mm Cannon, Missles, and Non lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touch the batmobile will be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features include an EMP to stun hostile drones and knock missles out of the air, a device that allows drones to be hacked and turned against each other, and a power winch, to pull down walls, or to allow the batmobile to act as a counter weight. In this mode the Batmobile cannot travel at it's top speed. However, it gains the ability to move sideways and diagonally indefinitely, giving full maneuverability and control to firefights. The Headlights all turn red in this mode. ' ' The Batmobiles momentum can be transferred to Batman, by accelerating, then ejecting, Allowing Batman to gain speed and height to his glide, allowing for faster traversal, of the entire city, and not just the streets. The Batmobile can be used in conjunction with the Batwing, presumably allowing quick transfer from one cockpit to another. STARTING LIFE Vincent Richards was born to the wealthy military developer CEO Vincent Richards II and his wife Mirial, who was a professional boxer that won the national cup. 'When he was very young, Vincent's mother Mirial was expecting a second child to be named Eral Richards, However, because of her intent to found a school for the underprivileged in Norway, she was targeted by the manipulative Court of Darths, who arranged for her to get into a car accident. She and Vincent lll survived, but the accident forced Mirial into premature labour, and the baby was lost. While on vacation to forget about these events, the Richards Family butler, stewert was killed by one of the Court of darths' Sabers. A letter he'd written to his Daughter Franca “ Major ”, warning her away from the beleaguered Richards family, was never delivered. As such, Franko - who had been an actor at the Globe Theatre at the time and a military medic before that, travelled to Norway to take up her father's place, serving the Richards as butler. ' ' As he grew older, his family's reputation made Vincent restless, and he began sneaking out of school to visit Norway, where he wouldn't be so easily recognized. On one such outing, he was picked up by Officer Greg Harvey and his partner on their patrol. En route back to the station, Vincent witnessed greg accepting a trenchcoat as a bribe from a tailor - though neither realized it was a bribe at the time - but Vincent would remember it as an indicator of Greg's character. After his parents came to retrieve him, later that year, Vincent lost his father dueds to cancer. With 4 years passing his mother was left to become the CEO of the Dwayne enterprise and retiring Boxing. During those years she passed her skill and knowledge to Vincent to help deal with his anger that he had against the world. This was mainly dued to his childhood on growing up in a hostile environment of Norways crimes After their deaths, Vincent became obsessed with the search for meaning in their loss. He thought perhaps the mythical Court of Darths was responsible, but he never found anything to prove it. Troubled by grief, Vincent attempted to erase his memory with electroshock therapy, but chose not to go through with it, and to use his pain as a motivator. At the age of 18, he used his relationship with Erin McKillen a daughter of the Irish mob, and with whom he attended Roxbury Academy to locate Joe Chill, and learned that he had simply needed the money, and there was no deeper meaning to his parents' deaths.'